Along with the rapid development of remote control technologies, remote control products have been applied in a wider range.
As a passive display system, a projection system can project an image displayed by a display device onto a projection screen through a projection device, and change contents displayed on the projection screen by changing contents displayed on the display device. Along with the development of the remote control technologies, a long-distance remote control technology will inevitably be applied in the projection system.
In the projection system using the long-distance remote control technology, it is able to remotely control the projection device and the display device, but it is unable to remotely control the projection screen.